Blood That Rose
by sondowth
Summary: Lucy Rose is the daughter of Ruby Rose embarks on an adventure of a lifetime spanning dimensions with people such as Nanoha Takamachi, Fate T. Inverse, Natsu Dragneel, Wendy Marvel, and Ruby Rose. Crossover between RWBY, Fairy Tail, Nanya's Blood That Flows, and possibly PreCure. Special thanks Nanya for allowing me to use their fanfic. *on haitus*


**A/N: Hello readers, I'm doing a new crossover that will be of the same vein as** _ **Blood That Flows**_ **by Nanya and** _ **Fairy's Sin**_ **by Warmachine375 in that a character from one series is decended from or related to a character of another series in this case RWBY's Ruby Rose and Fairy Tail's Lucy Heartfilia. I'm also going to try to do more 1** **st** **person point of view with some switching to 3** **rd** **.**

 **Lucy's personality in this story will be somewhat like her mother, Ruby, while keeping some of her canon personality traits intact. Lucy will share other things with Ruby including: the color red, aura and semlbance, and silver eyes with bells and whistles among other things.**

 **Unlike Lucy the Fire Demon Slayer, I am going to follow the canon very loosely for the story. There will world hopping between Earthland, Remmant, and hopefully some others. I won't be using Celestial Spirit Magic.**

 **"EARTHLAND SPELL"**

 **"** _ **NON-EARTHLAND SPELL"**_

[Telepathy]

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or RWBY.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 1 Daugter of the Red Rose**

 _Normal pov_

A 17 year old girl with below the shoulder lenght blonde hair that changes to red as it gets closer to the ends, silver eyes, wearing red cape and hood held up by a rose emblem, and has her mother's modified sniper-scythe on her underneath her cape is walking around Hargeon Port while looking for her bounty not knowing that her grand adventure was about to begin. Her name is Lucy Rose, the daughter of Ruby Rose. Normally Lucy and Ruby would team up to catch the bounty of a wizard, but Ruby went north on an adventure a year ago so Lucy is doing it alone while hoping to find Salamander, who was rumored to in town, to if he can get her into Fairy Tail. Lucy hopes that the Dragon Slayer isn't destroying the port town while he's here. She hears a crowd of girls saying Salamander loudly.

'Hmmm, I wonder if its that faker they are talking about since the Salamander I heard about doesn't seem like the type to do this sort of thing,' Lucy thinks to herself, 'I better check it out and see who it is.'

Lucy activates her sembalance and dashes to where 'Salamander' is at with red and pink rose petals streaming from behind her. She stops a few feet from where 'Salamander' is surrounded by a crowd of fangirls. Lucy cocks an eyebrow and notes that the girls looked like they are being charmed. Lucy shifts her gaze from the fangirls to a man with blue-violet hair but then senses magic that is trying enthrall her to the man and looks away and brings her left hand which has what looks like a simple ring made of Emerald and says to the ring, "Enforcer Inverse, I have found our rouge mage, but he has girls under a charm spell making it harder to arrest him without being beaten up by said girls."

A holographic screen pops up from the ring showing a girl with blonde hair and red eyes who then asks, "What's Charm magic?"

"It's a holder-type magic native to Earthland. It's a type of magic that you under the user's thrall usually causing extreme fangirlness and being easily offended to any preceive insult towards the user, but it has the weakness in the form of simple awareness. It's also illegal to use or process that type of magic in Ishgar."

"Looks like that's another charge added to the dismenional criminal known as Bora of Providence. Good hunting." Says an amused Inverse.

"Thanks Fate. Hope your date Nanoha goes well and tell Vivio, Eriol, and Caro I said hi," responds Lucy who then signs off. Lucy then walks past Bora who notices the beautiful blonde and red haired girl with a red cloak that has Ruby's emblem sewn in pink which Lucy added after Ruby gave her the cloak at age 10.

"Hey little lady, want to join us?" Bora calls out to her while putting more magic into his charm ring only for Lucy to completely ignore him and continue walking as if he never said anything. This offended the charmed fangirls who then tried to beat her up only to find nothing but red and pink rose petals. The fangirls found new target to be offended at: a certain pink hair boy who is wearing a white dragon-scale scarf. They beat himup twice for offending "Salamander-sama" and cheer with joy when Bora invited him to his yacht for a party as he flies off using his magic. Lucy witnessed everything from a nearby rooftop she ran up onto to escape the charmed girls, so when she saw them walk off Lucy did a superhero landing in front of the pink hair boy and his blue, talking cat.

"Are you alright?" Asked Lucy as she goes to help boy up.

"Yeah I am okay. What the hell was wrong with those girls?" Responds Natsu after standing up, "Who are you?"

"Well first let's get some food," at that point all three of stomaches growled loudly, "then we'll do introductions."

'The dragon slayer and the cat look surprise at the amount of food I'm eating,' thought Lucy and then said, "You know it's rude to stare at people like that."

The boy and the cat briefly looked away sheepishly before the cat asked, "Aren't you afraid that you'll get fat from all that food you're eating?"

"Not really, but you say anything about being fat to alternate verisons of me; they might beat you up saying that," replied Lucy evenly, "anyways my name is Lucy Rose, what's yours?"

"My name is Happy," said the blue cat, "and this Natsu." The cat points to the boy who was eating very messily. Who then stops and asks with mouth full, "Are you a dragon slayer? Who's your dragon? Did your dragon disappear July 7, X777? Have you seen Igneel?"

"I'm not a dragon slayer though I can understand why you would think that I am one. It's just that a lot of my magic operates differently than the magic around here. Not to mention me having a higher metabolism due to extreme speeds I can run at. I do not know where Igneel is at," answers Lucy, "I'm looking for some one as well."

"Who, your drag-?"

"I'm looking for mom, who is NOT a dragon but human. She's been missing for four years now, and I will do almost anything to find her," says Lucy as she pays for their ginormous meals (Lucy stack of plates was bigger Natsu's) and says, "See you around Natsu. I'm off to find my mother and join Fairy Tail. And don't you dare bow down to me and call me goddess Lucy because I am not a goddess."

She walks out the door leaving Natsu and Happy mythify on how she knew they were going to do that before going back to finish up their meals.

(time skip- few hours later)

Lucy was sitting in a cushy couch in Bora's private mess hall on his yhact with the fake salamander sitting across from her with a small table between them. Lucy was wear a magenta sleeveless gown and killer high heels, and strapped to her right thigh were some fake keys. Bora was sauvely talking to her trying to get her to lower her guard, so she faked letting her guard down. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth only to undo that slapped the cheap wine that was laced with sleep magic away from her, stood up, and said while bringing out her fake gate keys, "Nice try, but this is not the first time some one tried that trick on me, Salamander."

Bora smirked as he used his magic to snatch her fake keys while his goons came in remarking about a "big haul" which pissed Lucy off.

"So you're a Celestial Wizard. Thought that that magic was extinct, but if I remember correctly only the wizard who is contracted to the keys can use them, so they're unless to me. Oops," says Bora as he throws the keys out an open porthole while fakes going after and two goons grab her arms to hold her in place while picks up a red-hot brand and prepares to mark Lucy while taunting her until she says something.

"Are you enslaving me?" Lucy asks evenly while internally smirking.

"Yes I am, so forget about joining Fairy Tail becau-" Bora interrupted by a kick to the face from a red and black combat boot from Lucy who somehow changed back to her usual outfit.

"Geez, you guys fit the too dumb to live trope to a T," deadpans Lucy.

"How did you do that; you don't have your keys!" Shouts an unnerved Bora.

"I'm not a Celestial Mage, so enjoy having a _**DIEM WIND**_ **!"** Lucy shouts the spell, and a strong blast of wind sends the yhact onto the port destroying both the yhact and the port. Somehow Natsu and Happy got caught up in the mess since they were flying towards the yhact.

When Natsu, Happy, Bora, and his thugs stood up, they saw a Lucy with her cloak's hood up, her cloaks flowing in the wind, and red and pink rose petals flying around around her. The only visable feature of her face is her silver eyes which seem to have a slight glow to them. She then brings out her sniper-scythe and changes it from storage to scythe mode.

"Bora of Providance, you are under arrest by the authority of the TSAB for multidismenional crimes. If you come quietly, your punishment will less severe," Lucy says her voice ringing with steel reminding Natsu and Happy of a certain red haired monster. Bora just laugh and told some of his thugs to get her.

"Don't interfere Natsu! I have this under control," Lucy says with finality. She says this while knocking aside the goons with her aura-enhace left hand. Then fire engulfs her while Bora says, "Bigger the talk, weaker the girl."

Lucy walks out of the blaze untouched and unfazed and says, "Big mistake, Bora. I was planning to go easy on you, but you just had to poke a sleeping dragon. Now it's my turn." With that she activates her semblance slowing everything in her persective down to a standstill while to everyone else she turn into rose petals. Suddenly all of the remaining goons were cut down then Lucy ran past them swinging her scythe with great skill. She stops on top of what's left of the ship and says, "Bora, this is your last chance. Stand down or I'll make you!"

Bora responsds with a spell. **"HELL SKULL!"** The fire spell was about to be eaten by Natsu, so he can save Lucy, but she had other plans.

 **"FRIENDSHIP COUNTER!"** Shouts Lucy swinging her scythe through a pink magic circle that looks kind of like Nanoha's, but has a red heart in the center. Bora's spell gets reflected back with Bora's face going 'oh crap' as it hits and destroying the port in the process. Bora falls unconscious.

"I think I went little overbroad again," says Lucy sheepishly as puts away Cresent Rose. Natsu and Happy sweatdrop at her statement before noticing troops coming to arrest them and makes a move to grab Lucy and run away to Fairy Tail.

[Fate, beam us up. I have Bora and 'befriended' him.] Lucy telepathicly sends to Fate as Natsu is making his towards her. Natsu grabs Lucy just when the transport beams them to Fate's ship.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

IMPORTANT A/N: This story takes in the within the same universe as Nanya's **Blood That Flows** universe while mostly being self-contain. Earthland is located in both the blue pillar and the red pillar. I haven't decided which pillar Remmant is going be located, yet. If you have a suggestion, please pm me with your suggestion. Edolas will not be used. Lisanna is currently on Remmant instead. Patherlily will show up somehow.

Special thanks to Nanya for letting me use **Blood That Flows** as part of the setting and use the characters as well.


End file.
